wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Staten Park
Staten Park is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana. It made its only appearance in Wipeout Pure as part of the Gamma Packs. Description Staten Park is another fairly fast track, although the first 40% or so of the course would suggest otherwise. A slight technical corner series leads into a long undulating straight with a shallow curve to finish on. Walk-through Over to the right of the start line is a set of double speed pads. You might not be able to hit them on your first lap, but it is definitely worth remembering for subsequent laps. The first few corners are quite shallow and lead onto short straight sections, but the track itself consists of very slight chicanes. I say they are straights because there is no actual turning necessary, the central line through them is like a straight section of track. The reason I mention them is because they can make the approach into and out of corners quite awkward, and it is easy to hit a wall section that is jutting out as you exit a corner. The first corner is a shallow right. Take this one as wide as you like as there is another shallow right at the bottom of the straight and the wall has slightly curved away on the outside. This will give you a more direct line into the second right. Aim for the apex of the second corner and go over the speed pad. You should see another wall section jutting out on the left ahead. Again, aim just to the right of its apex and you should end up on another speed pad. Another shallow right follows, but this time it is slightly sloped and waves about a little. Try to stay slightly over to the outside when tackling this one and move over to the right as the slope recedes to hit a double speed pad on the right. A fast left-right chicane follows. Turn early and aim to hit the speed pad near the right wall as you exit the first corner. Out of the chicanes and you will see a double right turn ahead making up a near-hairpin. This one is shallower than a lot of hairpins you should have tackled already. Start on the outside, swing in and move out again as you exit, aiming to hit the speed pad on the back wall. Repeat for the second corner. From here on it is a long sprint to the finish. Upon exiting the second right, boost up the raised section in front of you. This will get you airborne and allow you to barrel roll. Try to land slightly over to the right so you don't have to worry about the slight left kink in the straight. Up ahead is a shallow left hander with a small jump. Hit one of the speed pads as you go over. The final turn is a fairly shallow right leading onto the home straight. Sway slightly to the outside to hit a speed pad before coming back over to the inside to finish. The last speed pad here will take you over the line. If you stay on the right, you will hit the double speed pads at the start of the next lap. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure